Formless
by JakRaziel
Summary: AU set in the Matrix Online. The Truce is over, but it can begin again. I havent played the Matrix online but I follow the plot.
1. Movement and Awakening

The Trainman was scared. The Merovingian had decided that with the truce broken it wasn't safe to keep their Neo fragments in the matrix, he had ordered that the trainman take some of them to the machine world. Even the four guards didn't make him feel safe, there were people from Zion and the Machine factions who would send in dozens of people if they knew he had parts of the One in a box under his arm.

"I'll be ok once I'm on the train, I'm strong there" he whispered

"You say something Trainman" inquired the nearest guard

"Shut up and keep your eyes open."

The N3O AG3NTS had been following from the rooftops for some time. They had known the previous location of the fragments and now they followed the Trainman planning to take their best opportunity to acquire the traces of the One. The leading program hoped he had made the right choice.

_Three N3O AG3NTS watched the front of the building. This was where the Merovingian kept his One fragments and they watched for any opportunities. They had been watching for 3 years and during that time 2 had surveyed the area while the third kept a communications line open. _

_N3o Ag3nts had never been named and most didn't bother concocting them for themselves, it was usual to simply talk in a manner that made clear who you where speaking to._

_The leading agent spoke, "Send a report" as he watched the Trainman and the Twins get out of cars and enter the building. "Possibility of obtaining fragments, threat of removal of fragments from system, Trainman and twins arriving, will require back up"_

_The largest one spoke, "If they come out with fragments what should we do."_

"_If they are in separate groups we follow the Trainman; he is a threat as well as an opportunity" _

_They knew it was unlikely back up would arrive before the fragments had left the building. None of them needed to say what would happen if the Twins were guarding the Trainman, the agents would die._

_Barely four minutes after they entered the building, the Twins and Trainman departed, carrying metallic boxes. They turned in different directions, the Twins striking out on their own and guards joining the Trainman. They stood in a square around him one to each corner._

"_We follow over the rooftops and then get ahead of them" the leader's voice betrayed none of the relief he was feeling, the four Lupine guards were not good odds but the Twins were far worse._

The Trainman's course changed and he turned down a deserted side street.

"He's going through the East subway station, we will get into the building above it before he arrives."

The station was of course an entrance to the subway system and therefore an entrance to Mobil avenue station, if you were the Trainman. The station was however rarely used, the area had suffered financial failure and as such consisted mostly of abandoned offices.

A few minutes later they were in a small office just above the entrance down to the station, a small window allowed them to look out at the street while being concealed by the blinds.

The leader told them the strategy "We surprise them, you two take down the guards in front, and then distract the others, I'll terminate the Trainman and attempt to take the fragments, if I fail to kill the Trainman that is your primary goal."

The Trainman turned the corner, his four lupine guards were ahead of him… and four vampires were behind. The other guards had been spread out in the crowd the plan was useless.

"We need a new strategy"

In the code a being stirred, once great now reduced but growing in power. _"I will not let this continue"_.


	2. Take Over

"_I will not let the fragments leave the matrix and I will not allow these agents grow stronger" _The voice was not a whisper or a scream, it was not spoken or heard but on some level in the Matrix passed even the code it existed. And whatever it was began searching for a way in, for what it needed. In the same sense the voice had existed so did a smile now,the answer was so simple.

Two dozen N3O AG3NTS had been dispatched to help retrieve the fragments; over half of these were to tackle the twins. Three (all of who were much relived) were to guard the building the fragments had been in and the remaining seven would assist against the Trainman. This was their intention. But the whispering, screaming voice that no-one had heard assured this was not how events unfolded.

The process began quite simply with a slight headache belonging to AG3NT Jefferson. He was one of the oldest living N3O AG3NT the only one available who could lead a group against the Twins, and he had taken a name simply because he was so often mentioned among the faction. Less than a minute later he fell to the ground detached from the world before he went tumbling and landed face down, losing the skin from his cheek to the tarmac. The other AG3NTs skidded to a halt around him unsure of how to proceed, and then Jefferson gave a jolt of motion that cracked the ground. His men pinned him down and attempted to analyse what had happened. Jefferson was mostly unhurt, but he was changed. Now his clothes were no longer black and his skin was darker, very shortly the others passed out as well.

The entity that was causing the AG3NTs to lose the fraction of Neo's strength they possessed soared through tunnels of code that was this world, trailing behind him (marked by brief changes in the green language) was what he had taken. Only three AG3NTS had not been affected.. and soon they would be. Soon things would change.

One of the three AG3NTS raised his hand to his ear, "communications are down"

"We must assume reinforcements will arrive soon, hold them off until then" ordered the leader of the group. He stepped toward the widow before hearing two simultaneous thumps, turning he saw that his men had fallen to their knees clutching their temples, mouths open in silent screams. He felt fear for the first time, slight but nonetheless present, as the skin of the fallen AG3NTS began to ripple.

The Trainman was thinking about what he was doing, most of his mind was fear for his life but some was disgust. Grave robbing that was what he was doing, stealing part of a corpse. All the factions had fought for pieces of a man's body, a saviour's body. And for what, just to make their side a little stronger to ready for the wars restart. And the N3O AG3NTS were the worst bring parts of his body to life as programs, was that necromancy or some worse shit. The Trainman had felt no respect for the one when they had met but after being freed from the terrible darkness that was being held in a Smith he had change his mind. It was dangerous to move the pieces around, not for the Frenchman but for him, if someone was going to die today it would be him, the trainman. Fear, crude philosophy and silent rebellion circled in his head.

The Trainman entered the subway building. He made his way to the tracks and after a moment of concentration stepped on to the train and left the Matrix.

No-one tried to stop him, and the guards waited a minute longer until another train stopped in front of them and they stepped onboard heading not to Mobil but to report to the Frenchman.

It was quite horrific for the lead AG3NT to see what happened to his men. As an AG3NT the disturbing part was not the sight of the skin falling apart and bodies being destroyed, but the code spilling out and changing which for a program was the sight of true destruction. The code snapped into being spear like tendrils, shooting into the last N3O AG3NT. The conflict was not in the body, he did not thrash or feel pain, but his mind simply faded and then was gone... His body turned and faced the window.


	3. The Station and Gratitude

The Trainman sat on the rightmost bench of his small construct. He found that simply being in this place, where he was the greatest of all beings, made him relax. Feeling together enough to move on, he stood and walked toward the tracks. Approaching he felt something sudden, unpleasant and impossible. A train pulled up in front of the station, and the trainman had not summoned it. Another person had accessed the construct something only the trainman was meant to do. The Trainman stood with his mouth open shocked as the doors opened and the invader stepped out.

The N3O AG3NT strode over the distance between them and held out his hand.

"Give me the fragments." The voice was softer than the usual drawl of an agent always brimming with authority. That should have made the Trainman think, but he was scared, and being both scared and powerful made him angry. He struck out, a crude blow simply into the chest of his opponent but bolstered by the command he held. The doors of the train dented inwards and his opponent slumped slightly his sunglasses falling from his face. But then he rolled forward and sprang at him delivering a blow to the Trainman's throat, it was barely anything but it was unexpected causing the trainman to stumble back. As the being that looked like an agent stepped into a combat stance the trainman saw something for the first time the red glowing pupils which where the mark of all the N3O AG3NTs instead the eyes were simply brown. A slow realisation flowed into the Trainman.

" Neo?" And he was right, not N3O but Neo, that was who had taken control of the RSI. Gently raising the box that contained the fragments he spoke with a mix of fear, and gratitude for all Neo had done.

"These are yours." Neo took the box and gave a slight smile.

"Thank you." He turned and stepped through the ruined doors onto the train and, leaving his sunglasses behind, left for the Matrix. The Trainman turned and sat back on the bench anything but relaxed.

This is my first note with this story, I just want to say that I have given the Trainman this personality because I feel his appearances in the films give enough leeway, if you disagree tell me in a review. I don't own the Matrix if I did the films wouldn't have stopped at three.


End file.
